Loretta Creswood
Loretta Creswood is the main antagonist in the 1990 comedy-drama film Pump Up the Volume. She is portrayed by Annie Ross, who also played Vera Webster in the 1983 film Superman III. Biography Loretta Creswood is the principal of Hubert Humphrey High School in a sleepy suburb of Phoenix, Arizona. She was a woman who did not care who she walked over to make the school a better place. Loretta would start files on students with low S.A.T. scores and those she felt were undesirable were hounded out of the school, some of those students were Luis Chavez, Mazz Mazzilli, and a few others. One student named Cheryl Biggs was suspended cause she got pregnant. Things start to get crazy when a pirate radio show created by a student named Mark Hunter a.k.a. "Hard Harry" or "Happy Harry Hard-on". His father is Brian Hunter, the head of the school district. No one knows the true identity of the mysterious pirate radio D.J. except for Nora Diniro, a student at the school who befriends him. A lot of the students at Hubert Humphrey High School listen to Hard Harry's show, even a few teachers like Jan Emerson, who is one of Mark Hunter's teachers at the school. Loretta, along with a teacher named Mr. Murdock, would get tapes left behind of some of the broadcasts of the radio show. In one instant, a student named Malcolm Kaiser who ended up committing suicide. Hard Harry's message gets across the students, graffiti is seen at the school cause of some of the students gets Hard Harry's message out. A model student named Paige Woodward, who does have some problems of her own would end up microwaving her stuff, causing her kitchen to be set on fire. Some parents show concern about Hard Harry at a emergency meeting with some of them and some of the faculty. Lorette Creswood, Brian Hunter, Mr. Murdock, and David Deaver, the high school guidance counselor are at the meeting. Paige Woodward would show up at the meeting telling everyone that the problems are not Harry's fault and that they been here for a long time and tells them that she is not perfect and going though so much pressure to be perfect. Loretta cuts her off, not acting like she really cares, but Brian Hunter wants to hear what Paige has to say. Later on in the week, the radio show causes so much trouble in the community that the FCC is called in to investigate. Loretta suspects that Nora Diniro, along with her friend Janie, and a few other students might know who the mysterious Hard Harry is and Nora tells her "Fuck You" and gets kicked out of school. At the alcove, Cheryl Biggs arrives and tells them they will now have to take her back. Mazz Mazzilli, a former student tries to put up a sign about having a right to an education get hounded by Mr. Murdock, who ends up punching Mazz and Jan Emerson, a caring teacher at the school demands to Creswood about the beating on Mazz Mazzilli and angry about it and then gets fired by Creswood. Jan Emerson would not too long after to Creswood's office and find an important file. A big event in honor of Hard Harry is held by the students at the school at night and the FCC is tracing the radio waves, following Hard Harry and Nora. During the fracas, it is revealed by Jan Emerson that Loretta Creswood has been expelling "problem students," namely, students with below-average standardized test scores, in an effort to boost the district's test scores while still keeping their names on the rolls (a criminal offense) in order to retain government funding. Brian Hunter suspends Loretta Creswood from her job as principal. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Egotist